


A Christmas Prayer

by Phoenixofslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hawaii, Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020, Redemption, nativity, novena, soul tether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: Hermione and Antonin are sharing a romantic Christmas in Hawaii. His muggle grandparents celebrate Christmas the traditional way and invite the couple to join in.....
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020





	A Christmas Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy little story is written for the Hermione's Haven Holiday Hideaway 2020 fest. I hope you all like it and I hope people are happy to give this unusual pairing a chance! 
> 
> My prompt was as follows....Pairing: Hermione/Antonin Dolohov  
> Location: Oahu, Hawaii  
> Holiday Tradition Prompt: Setting up the Novena
> 
> Additional Information about your Holiday Tradition: We set up a full manger with tiny figurines and as Mary and Joseph make their way to Jerusalem we read a prayer and sing songs from a Novena's book and then on Christmas night we pull out Baby Jesus and place him in the bed of hay and the Angel above to shine the way for the 3 wise men who show up early January with their gifts.
> 
> Many, many thanks to the wonderful champagneandliterature for all her alpha/beta work, as always it's very much appreciated. 
> 
> Russian translations....(correct according to google translate anyway, if not feel free to contact me!)
> 
> Kotehok - Kitten  
> Mileya - Sweetheart  
> Babushka - Grandmother  
> Malyshka - Baby  
> Da - Yes
> 
> Lastly, since this story is revealed on Christmas day....... HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! I hope you all have a wonderful day. XXXXXxxxxxx

_ 18 June 1996 - Hall of Prophecy. _

_ Hermione wondered why Antonin Dolohov looked so horrified. She had silenced him at the exact moment he had lifted his wand to curse her, the incantation had left his voiceless lips and a purple flame had flown across the room hitting her chest and causing her to crumple to the floor. His eyes locked with hers and his horror gave way to shock, and then regret. He shook his head in despair and mouthed a single word. “Sorry.” A split second later Hermione lost consciousness and passed out on the floor.  _

  
  
  


_ 1 August 1997 - Tottenham Court Road, London. _

_ She felt his approach before she saw him. The familiar tug under her scar alerted her to his presence and her lips curved into a satisfied smile as he and a fellow Death Eater opened the door of the cafe and strolled nonchalantly inside. This was the proof she’d needed. She’d felt this same pull under her scar several times over the past year, and every time she’d felt it he’d been near. He’d been following her, skulking in shadows and tracking her for months. It should have scared her, but somehow it didn’t. She inexplicably knew that he meant her no harm, she just didn’t understand why he was following her.  _

_ Antonin and his companion walked to the counter of the coffee shop. “Whatever you do,” she whispered to Harry and Ron, “don’t kill them.” The fight the pair of Death Eaters put up was half-hearted, Hermione’s eyes locked with Antonin’s, but as she raised her wand to stun him he held up a hand in surrender, and slid obligingly to the floor, still watching her intently. It was as if his grey eyes were piercing her soul, she staggered from the force of their connection and she clutched her suddenly throbbing scar, causing him to close his eyes and dip his head into a nod of understanding. His message was clear, whatever connection she was feeling, he was feeling it too.  _

  
  
  


_ 3 May 1998 - The Forbidden Forest. _

_ She found him alone and bleeding in the woods. She had slipped out of the Great Hall after the Battle of Hogwarts and followed the now familiar tug in her scar directly to him. He was unconscious, broken, and bleeding. Hermione sighed in acceptance, summoned the last of her remaining strength, and apparated him away to safety. _

  
  


_ 6 May 1998 - Grimmauld Place. _

_ Antonin woke up confused and disorientated, asking why Hermione had chosen to heal him when she had been perfectly placed to kill him, or at the very least to let him die. “Why didn’t you kill us when you were sent to do so in London then, you and Thorfinn Rowle? You didn’t even put up a fight,” she countered, and he sighed. _

_ “I didn’t kill you because I didn’t want to.” He said, his eyes darkening as he watched her. Somehow his predatory nature still didn’t bother her. “I cursed you once and that was unintentional. It was meant to be a gentle spell but you silenced me and it went awry. You’ve haunted me ever since.” _

_ Shocked, Hermione perched on the edge of his bed and stared intently back at him. “You didn’t mean to harm me?”  _

_ He shook his head. “No. And, I think you’ve worked out what that curse has led to, haven't you? You're a bright girl after all.” He watched her warily, waiting for her reaction.  _

_ She nodded. “I’ve got a good idea. I found a book on ancient curse bonds. Since that night in the Ministry, I’ve been having feelings that aren’t my own, and you've been following me. I always know when you're there, even before I've seen or heard you. I feel you here.” His eyes gave away his regret as she indicated her scar. “I think that curse acted as a tether. I think our souls are now tethered to each other. And that, I think, is the real reason you didn’t kill me in Tottenham Court Road, and it’s why I chose to heal you instead of leaving you to die. Neither of us can kill the other, and if one of us dies, then both of us will die.”  _

_ His eyes grew wide as she spoke, and then he gradually let them close until his long dark lashes fanned over his cheeks. “Got it in one Hermione,” he said with a sigh. “The question is, what do you want to do about it?” _

  
  
  


Present day, Oahu, Hawaii.

“Wakey wakey little Kotehok,” Antonin smiled down at Hermione as she groaned and rolled over in bed. The afternoon sun was bright and she squinted sleepily up at him. She glanced at the clock and frowned. She’d only been planning on taking a nap, but it seemed she’d been asleep for two hours. 

“Why didn’t you wake me before now?” she asked, sitting up with a smile and a yawn. “It’s nearly two pm!”

“Because,” he leaned forwards to drop a kiss onto her lips as she stretched, “You were tired, and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you.” She smiled, blinked away the last vestiges of sleep, and reached for his hand. He laced their fingers together and watched her, his grey eyes soft and contemplative. “I still can’t believe I’m spending Christmas with you. I can’t believe we’re here, doing this.” He gestured around the bright and airy hotel room, and she picked up his hand and kissed his scarred knuckles. She could tell he was feeling emotional, his Russian accent always came out more strongly when he was uptight. 

Hermione nodded and swung her legs around to sit on the side of the bed. She trapped him between her bare knees and rested her head against his stomach. “And are you happy with these rather unbelievable current events?”

His face was incredulous, he smoothed his hands over her hair and smiled that slow smile, the one that always melted her heart. “Yes. Very. You?” His eyes showed his lingering uncertainty as he waited for her response. 

“Very much so,” she confirmed, “and before you ask, I am still just as surprised by our relationship as you are.” She chuckled as she made her way to the bathroom and Antonin stepped onto the balcony to wait for her. When she was ready she joined him and he wrapped her in his arms as they looked out over the beautiful Waikiki beach. “Are you okay?” she followed his gaze across the golden sand to the sparkling azure ocean beyond. He was looking pensive as he was prone to do at times and he didn't answer straight away. 

He fingered one of the magic dampening cuffs he was required to wear instead of a heavier Azkaban sentence and sighed. “I am yes, Mileya, I’m just nostalgic.” He reached for his glass of rum and took a sip. “I’m missing my magic, but,” he smiled, “all in all I'm extremely lucky. I could be in a much worse position couldn’t I?”

She sipped his rum and pulled a face at the taste, “that needs a mixer.” She ignored his mutterings about sacrilege and twisted around in his arms, “to be fair, yes. You could be much worse off. It’s Christmas Eve, we’re in a beautiful place, and I can do any magic we need for now. You get yours back in two years anyway, it wasn’t a life sentence and I thought your family here were muggles? So there’s no need for magic right now anyway.”

He nodded, pulling her closer and resting his chin gently on the top of her head. She leaned into him feeling his heart rate slow to match hers. The beach was crowded and the sun was hot, the water looked so inviting. “Come on, I know what will cheer you up, let’s go for a swim, we’ve got plenty of time to get to your Babushka’s house for the nativity ceremony.” 

He nodded, downed the rest of his drink, and let her take his hand and lead him out of their room, through the hotel, and onto the beach. “Come on,” she slipped her sundress off, stepping into the sea in her bikini as he kicked off his shoes and followed her. “Hurry up!” she scooped up some water and splashed it at him, squealing as he gasped and finally gave her a proper smile. He followed her into the waves until they were both waist deep, then caught her hand, tugging her back into his arms. “Seriously, what is wrong?” she frowned in confusion as he studied her face.

“If I hadn’t cursed you in the Ministry four years ago we wouldn't be here.” 

“No,” she agreed, “maybe not, but I'm not here  _ because _ you cursed me if that's what you think. We’re tied together, not soul bonded, nothing about the tether took away my free will or made me beholden to you. We could both live with nothing more than a strange awareness of each other if we wanted. But, you made me like you because, despite your past, and your present gloominess, you’re actually a pretty decent human being.” She stretched up and planted a kiss on his lips, grinning at his look of surprise. She pulled him deeper into the sea, wrapped her arms around his neck again, and jumped to make him lose his footing then laughed as he stumbled back and they both fell over in the water. 

It was enough to finally break his melancholy mood and she swam away, giggling as he chased after her and caught her after only a few strokes. When they finally emerged from  the sea and made their way back to the hotel he seemed much happier. He joined her in the shower and she dressed carefully in a navy blue dress, leaving her curls damp and tumbling down her back. He smiled as she turned to him once more. “You look stunning, Malyshka. My Babushka will be so pleased to have you join us tonight.”

  
  


* * *

The white stone cottage was beautiful. It had a large front lawn, and a porch complete with a swing seat just like in the films she and Antonin loved to watch on a winter's evening. Although it was winter here it was nothing like the winters at home. It was still swelteringly hot, even at sunset and the gentle breeze was humid and warm as it blew her hair around her face. 

Antonin knocked on the door and after a pause, his Grandmother answered and pulled them both into a fierce hug while talking rapidly in Russian. “Da, da, Babushka, Hermione doesn’t understand a word you’re saying!” he extracted himself from his Grandmother’s arms and she pulled Hermione into an equally enthusiastic hug. 

“Izvinyayus, that means sorry Hermione, when I get excited I revert to Russian. You look prekrasnyy, beautiful. Such a beautiful girl. Come in, welcome to my home, Mendel where are you, come, come to the door.” 

“Told you she’d like you,” Antonin smiled as they followed Galina inside and greeted Antonin’s Hawaiian step-grandfather who also pulled them in for hugs then stepped back smiling. 

A large gathering was taking place in the lounge. Hermione smiled as she was introduced to Antonin’s cousins and step-cousins, the local priest, and various friends whose names she promptly forgot. Galina and Mendel had prepared an elaborate Hawaiian meal, Hermione accepted a plate loaded with roasted pork wrapped in banana leaves, rice, and several different salads and fruits. She chatted easily with his family as they settled down, sitting on the floor to eat as there were not enough chairs to go around. 

After everyone had eaten their fill, Galina shooed them all back into the lounge, refusing their attempts to help her clear up with a torrent of indignant Russian which caused Hermione to look blankly at Antonin and him to laugh. “She says no help needed,” his eyes crinkled at the corners as his Grandmother’s tirade continued. 

The priest called the room to order and drew everybody’s attention to the nativity scene set up in the large picture window. The little figures of Mary and Joseph were currently walking along a track, approaching the stable. Mary was sitting astride a plump donkey that Joseph was leading through desert scenery, the vast expanses of sand being broken by the occasional plastic palm tree that marked a painted blue oasis of water. Having gathered everyone’s attention the priest started to tell the traditional story of Christmas. As he spoke he moved the figures along the road and into the stable. He paused to explain that this particular ceremony was a blending of religions and traditions, as some of the people  gathered here were Christian, and others Catholic. The priest opened his book of Novenas and started to lead the room in what he explained was a traditional Novena song.

Antonin guided Hermione closer to him and she stepped into his embrace, not knowing the words but happy to listen to the others sing. She ran her hand down his arm to take his hand and her fingers slid over his faded Dark Mark and bumped the Azkaban cuff that he’d asked her to magically hide. His grandparents knew nothing about his Death Eater days and she checked the spell was still securely in place. When the song was over the Priest moved the figures of Mary and Joseph into the stable and laid the baby Jesus gently into the straw filled manger. It was then time for another song, and this one she was able to join in. 

“Would those who have been praying the Novena like to say their final prayer?” the priest offered, gesturing to the area in front of the nativity. Hermione squeezed Antonin’s hand as he stepped up with a few other people, his Grandmother included. The priest briefly explained that praying a Christmas Novena meant praying for the same thing, at the same time, over nine consecutive days, the final day being today, Christmas Eve. Hermione tried to work out exactly what Antonin was praying for, but as usual, he recited his prayer in his native tongue, and she could only understand a few words. 

The priest asked everybody to join him in collective prayer. Antonin seemed emotional again as he rejoined Hermione and he wiped his eye surreptitiously as he smiled softly. Hermione closed her eyes, listening to the priest and when she opened them again the  priest was placing the Star of Bethlehem high above the Nativity scene. She knew the star was to guide the wise men to the stable in Bethlehem and she smiled as the Priest lit the candle within it, and the room burst into a lively worship song once more. 

When the ceremony was over and they had hugged their way out of his Grandparent’s house Antonin took her hand and led her back down to the beach. The night was cooler now and the breeze raised goosebumps on their skin. Hermione pulled her wand out of the secret pocket in her dress and used it to cast a warming charm over them both. “Thank you,” Antonin said. “Although I feel that I should be the one to do that.”

Hermione sighed, conscious of not hurting his feelings. She had always been independent and it didn’t bother her in the slightest that Antonin was without magic at the moment. She turned to him and told him as much, and he nodded as they sat down.  Hermione kicked her shoes off and burrowed her toes into the golden sand. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and he rested his head against hers. It was such a beautiful place to be, she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to leave. “What did you pray for? In your Novena?” she asked.

“You really want to know?”

“Of course.” she stroked a hand down his arm and laced her fingers through his. “You can tell me yourself or I’ll start learning Russian so that I can understand next year’s one!”

He laughed, “Russian is a hard language to learn, or so I’m told. It’s probably easier if I tell you. I prayed for redemption, Hermione. I’ve done terrible things in the past and they are indefensible. I tried to resist the Dark Lord, but you know that was futile. I did the minimum harm I could, always. I couldn’t defect and hope to stay alive, defectors were tortured to death, so I bided my time and did as little damage as possible. And then I cursed you, and I will never understand how that ended so well. So, the Novena I prayed was called an  indulgence. It was an act of penance that allowed me to ask for forgiveness and redemption so that I can move on from my past, and into our new lives together. You know what I am, what I was in the past, and for some reason, you still see good in me. I figured that if I ask for forgiveness in the traditional Catholic way of my muggle grandparents, I might finally be able to forgive myself.”

Hermione sighed, tightening her grip on his hand. “And that is why I’m with you,” she said at length. “Because you did what was necessary to survive during the war, never any more, and although it’s clearly affected you, you are trying to move away from your past. I hope you can find the forgiveness you need because I forgave you a long time ago.”

They were quiet for a long time, watching the waves wash gently on the shore. “Thank you,” he said, turning to face her. “And, Happy Christmas Hermione.” She glanced at her watch, it had just passed midnight, it was now Christmas Day. 

“Happy Christmas Antonin,” she smiled as his lips met hers in a kiss.


End file.
